


What He Wants

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> No sequel---For me, they're too much big brother/little brother to be likely lovers. Based on the prompt: Kirk/McCoy - Jim Kirk always gets what he wants.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Gene Roddenberry as re-envisioned by JJ Abrams. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is R for adult themes and language.

Jim Kirk always gets what he wants. Proof positive of that has just been delivered via a hasty meeting with Pike and the Starfleet brass. But the formal handoff of the Enterprise won't happen until this evening's ceremony, so he has a few hours to kick back and relax. The universe is exactly as it should be, so he doesn't bother to rein in the swagger as he strolls through the Sickbay doors.

His arrival has gone unnoticed, but he doesn't mind. Jim takes advantage of the view, folding his arms and leaning a shoulder against a convenient bulkhead. Bones is completely focused on his datapadd, black uniform pants stretching in all the right places as he bends down to check the number of containers in a low cabinet, muttering to himself as he makes a note. Jim smothers his leer. "Still at it, Bones?"

Bones swings up and gives him a standard-issue scowl. "Not everybody gets to save the planet and then just mosey on home, Jim."

Jim grins as Bones strides over and lays gentle fingertips on his jaw, turning his face from side to side. Probably just checking that Jim hasn't ruined the good doctor's patch-up job, but he savors the touch just the same. Bones is still grumbling, "Damn Med Techs took off without finishing the inventory."

"And it's gotta be done right this nanosecond?" Jim straightens, debating whether to make his move. The Sick Bay's deserted, and his fingers itch to explore the warm skin lurking underneath Bones' blue tunic and black undershirt.

Before he gets a chance, Bones turns away and moves back to the open cabinet. "I'd leave the new CMO to tan their lazy hides, but you can bet whoever they pick to replace Puri'll be riding my ass just so I know who's in charge down here."

Jim chuckles as he follows Bones and squats beside him. "That's gonna be quite a show, seeing you ride your own ass."

"Huh?" Bones glances over, eyebrows scrunching. "You know something?"

"I know the captain gets to choose his command staff." Jim lets his eyes roam. He's wanted Bones since that first shuttle flight to the Academy. First because Bones somehow managed to make crotchety seem strangely sexy; later because he knew Bones had his back in a way no one else in his life had even come close to. "And I figure I owe you one."

Bones' jaw drops, and Jim has a brief flash of that wet-dream mouth wrapped around his cock. Then Bones shoots to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me. Are they out of their minds? Who the hell hands over a brand-new flagship to a goddamn *cadet*?"

Jim comes up more slowly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"That not what I meant. It's just---" Bones shakes his head and sets the datapadd aside. "Jim, I'm sure you'll be a hell of a captain, someday." 

He grasps Jim's shoulders. "But today? You got damn lucky out there, yeah...but what about the days when your luck runs out?" He searches Jim's eyes. "Do you really have any idea how to *be* a captain? What it's going to mean to lead this crew?"

Jim straightens under that stare. It's the look that makes Jim want Bones as much as he wants the captain's chair. It's the look that promises him that Bones will see through his bullshit and call him on it. It's the look that tells him Bones knows the good and the bad and the just plain stupid but sticks with Jim just the same.

"Yeah, I do." Jim has planned for this. He always figured that becoming captain would mean an end to the bar brawls and bed-hopping. And when that happened he was going to have Bones as his reward. True, Bones is stubborn, but Jim will be relentless and in the end he knows he'll get his way.

He had figured it would take a few more years until he got his own command and could guarantee Bones was permanently assigned as his CMO. Because once he gets Bones into his bed, the man is damn well gonna stay there.

But Bones doesn't know anything about Jim's plans...yet. So Jim just puts on the face that gets Bones to save his ass time and again. The one that got Bones to smuggle him aboard the Enterprise in the first place. "But I need you with me."

Bones' eyes narrow, and for a dozen heartbeats Jim holds his breath. But the way Bones' hands squeeze and then gentle tells him he's won even before Bones nods and grunts out an "OK" that sounds more annoyed than anything else.

Jim almost gives in to temptation at that moment. He wants to yank Bones forward, cover those full lips with his own, shove Bones to the floor. Shred the clothes from Bones' body, twist his fingers into thick dark hair and pull. Lick the arching neck, sink his teeth into that muscled chest. Wrap those long legs around his waist, slide his cock into that perfect ass and just *take*. And keep on taking. Stake a claim that he's been waiting to make for three years. Teach the good doctor once and for all where he belongs. And who he belongs to.

But instead he just presses their foreheads together. His hands clasp Bones' face, brushing high cheekbones with his thumbs. "Thanks." He's gotten what he needs. It's enough.

Bones will stay by Jim's side, and eventually he'll be in Jim's bed. Jim Kirk always gets what he wants. So he'll bide his time. For now.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
